The Renegades
The Renegades are listed in the Galactic Record as a 'mercenary band with business ties in several systems'. They are much more than that and the vast majority of their operations are hidden to the public's eye. History ''Origins'' Just under a hundred years ago, The Captain, Lieutenant Justus Iberon and others escaped from the Bloody Hand and the Web. They joined together and founded the Renegades. They left the Jarnieens to get out from under the control of The HeroSlayer. The Captain has been their leader since their founding. Known Renegades *The Captain - The leader of the Renegades, and one of the founders. *Justus Iberon - First lieutenant, and one of the founders. *Heavy Metal - Weapons expert. *Lydia Dusk - Lieutenant, chief security officer. *Ni'Vara - Lieutenant *'Ecstasy:' former Breeder, escaped and became a Renegade, ironically doing the same thing she was doing before, this time she’s being paid. Has a small son by Toni, although she refuses to tell anyone the identify of the father. *... Known Bases Main Base Location: Unknown The base is on a moon somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy. This moon has enough of its own atmosphere and gravity to sustain a night and day cycle. The majority of the moon is water; however there are scattered islands and one land mass almost large enough to be considered a continent. That is where the base is.... the actual location of the moon is known only to the shuttle pilots and the higher ranking officers of the Renegades, for security purposes. It is a typical military base though the majority of it is underground. Any Renegade who goes there and wants to live there gets several rooms to themselves, with of course the officers getting slightly better quarters but only slaves have to share rooms, so you'd have your own set of quarters. There is entertainment provided on base, everything from an arcade, a shooting range, practice areas and of course the obligatory whore-house. Drills and whatnot are performed there as well. Basically you won't have to leave if you don't want to do so once you're on the moon. The moon is shielded from a great many things, and that includes the inability to teleport directly on to it. The way to get there is to get a shuttle from the RIT space station, orbiting around Debar. The shuttle has no windows for passengers only the pilots and the higher ranking members know where it is. Ganemere Location: One of the moons of Circulous, xx System. This was originally going to be the second Renegades base. However, the Web claimed it before Actyon could get a proper foothold. Now there is a major conflict going on. Among the Renegades stationed here there are an equal mix of genders and a variety of different species, including schnard, purr'atha, and two centoogres. There are three soldiers testing Heavy Metal's humidity resistant cyber-augments here. In general they are an elite soldiers and it is clear this is not a 'throw away' position rather a group of well-trained troops that were more or less hand picked. Their problem is simply their lack of experience in the jungle. The Web is attempting to claim it as it is a strategic location about Circulous and has rich mineral deposits within the northern mountains. It is also one of the few sources of pure salt Category:The Renegades Category:Organizations